C'est toi
by DisneyTrash
Summary: "Une course effrénée contre la montre, une petite amie à reconquérir...qui aurait cru que ma journée se passerait aussi mal ?" Mon premier one-shot, n'hésitez pas à reviewer (je sais pas comment cela s'écrit ") Bo, Lauren.


C'est toi.

J'ai d'abord cligné des yeux, puis j'ai réalisé : c'était bien elle. Je courus à perdre haleine, renversant les passants sur mon chemin. Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans un taxi, il fallait que je l'atteigne avant ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir ! Encore une fois...Je ne voulais pas redevenir celle que j'étais auparavant, l'enfer qu'était devenu ma vie avant elle...sans elle. « Tu m'as sauvée, je refuse d'y retourner à présent. » me disais-je. Elle seule était capable de me montrer la lumière. Si elle partait, je ne serai plus. J'allais l'atteindre quand dans ma course folle, un homme d'âge mûr me heurta de plein fouet ! J'eus le temps de voir un visage ridé, figé dans la douleur et la surprise avant que mon dos s'écrase sur le sol. L'air quitta mes poumons puis la douleur se matérialisa. Omniprésente.

Ah...Je vais le sentir passer celui-là demain.

Oh mon Dieu ! Mademoiselle, je suis tellement désolé ! Vous vous êtes fait mal ? Bien sûr que vous souffrez, quel idiot ! Mais êtes-vous blessée ?

….Non. Mais poussez-vous je suis pressée !

Attendez, laissez moi vous aider ! Je vais vous relever.

Lâchez-moi ! Je peux me débrouiller seule !

Lentement mais sûrement, je me remis sur mes jambes et cherchai du regard ma belle blonde. Je réalisai avec horreur que le taxi n'était plus là...et elle non plus.

Et merde !

Mademoiselle ?

Je me retournai, frustrée, énervée, dépassée et surtout blessée. « Pourquoi as-t-elle fait ça ?! »

Est-ce-que tout va bien ? Si vous êtes pressée, je peux vous appeler un taxi, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir renversé.

Vous pouvez l'être.

Pardon ?

J'ai dit...Vous savez quoi ? Peu importe ! Qu'elle s'en aille ! J'en ai rien à faire! Non même plus : JE L'ENMERDE ! C'est comme ça qu'elle répare notre couple ?! En fuyant ? Quoi, alors elle n'a pas les _corones_ de rester et se battre ? Oui je sais que techniquement elle n'a pas de couilles ! Mais on s'en fout ! C'est une image ! Et puis au final vous savez quoi ? Vous savez quoi ?! J'en n'ai rien à foutre ! Et vous savez pourquoi ?!

Eh bien...je...euh...je suppose que...

Exactement ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle ! Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seule » hurlais-je en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

L'inconnu me regardait les yeux écarquillés, mimant un poisson hors de l'eau. Il ignorait comment réagir...j'ignorais comment m'arrêter. Mon corps était parcouru de soubresauts au point que je dû m'agenouiller par terre. Je savais que tout le monde me regardais mais peu m'importait. Mon cœur venait de s'immoler et personne ne semblait vouloir appeler au secours. Tant pis, j'allais juste mourir de douleur sur ce trottoir et repenser à elle, à notre derrière nuit, son dernier rire...Et puis être seule et perdue n'était pas une première pour moi. Bien au contraire...J'étais sur le point de me recroqueviller sur le sol lorsque deux bras me saisirent et me relevèrent dans un élan. Sans attendre, on me retourna et avant que je puisse crier de joie, une énorme gifle m'envoya valser contre un mur. Ma tête sembla avoir pris un tour gratuit pour TounerLand alors que mes jambes se baladaient à OnesttropfaibleCity. Mais avant que je ne puisse tomber, les même bras puissants me portèrent comme un bébé jusqu'à une voiture. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

Tu es revenue., lui dis-je pleine d'espoir.

Je ne suis jamais partie.

Tu vas rester ?

Je ne sais pas.

Ne me laisse pas !

Je vais te ramener à la maison.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Je sais.

….J'ai cuisiné.

Je vais repartir alors.

Connasse.

Idiote.

...Tu m'aimes toujours ?

Je n'ai jamais arrêté.

Tu vas me pardonner ?

….

Pardon. Je me tais maintenant.

Je sentais ses mains délicates caresser mes cheveux, son souffle chaud sur ma tête. Son odeur m'enivrait et je respirai à pleins poumons dans son cou, lui soutirant un soupir et des frissons. Elle était revenue pour être avec moi. Pour toujours. Je le savais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à regagner sa confiance, l'aimer plus fort, m'ouvrir à elle, arrêter de la tromper...De toute façon je me doutais que le chemin n'allait pas être court.

Peu importe. Nous y arriverons.

Lentement, je plaçai ma main dans la sienne. Elle la serra puis m'embrassa sur le front : « Je t'aime tellement Bo. ». De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. La voiture s'arrêta. Un taxi apparemment. Je ne savais pas. Tout mes sens étaient tournés vers elle. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je l'amenais dans la maison, dépassant la cuisine où la table était mise puis montant les escaliers qui avait vu de nombreuses fois nos corps dénudés, enfin notre chambre. Cette fois, je serai différente. Je me le répétais encore et encore, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'occupait de moi. Elle avait retiré mes vêtements et s'était glissée sous les draps.

Viens, il n'est que 11h, on a encore le temps.

Le temps pour quoi ?

Le temps de repousser...tout. Juste rejoins moi et fais moi oublier ces dernières 24h. Après je sais que tu voudras t'expliquer, parler, te faire pardonner et moi je dirai d'accord. Je vais sûrement pleurer... C'est même certain. Je le fais à chaque fois. Après je te dirai que je ne suis pas heureuse. Puis je vais t'embrasser et perdre le contrôle. Et on recommence. Avec un peu de chance, cette fois sera différente.

Je te le promet.

J'avais parlé vite et sans hésitation, son regard me faisait peur. Je voulais la rassurer, la voir sourire et non regarder dans le vide comme si elle connaissait déjà la fin de notre histoire. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle ria. Ses bras se tendirent et presque avec violence, je me jetai sur elle.

Alors ?

Alors quoi ? Lui dis-je.

Est-ce-que cette fois sera différente ?

Je ne sais pas...

...Alors dormons. Demain on parlera.

END.


End file.
